Gaara
Gaara is a protagonist from the Naruto series. He appeared in the 42nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Gaara VS Toph, where he fought against Toph Beifong from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. He was voiced by Chris Guerrero. History Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Before he was born, his father did an experiment to seal Shukaku (The One-Tail Beast) inside him in order to become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure, Unfortunately, it didn't work as planned, as he couldn't control the Shukaku inside himself, making him attack innocent bystanders. This lead to his father sending assassins to attack him until finally he learned that he was all alone. He went on killing sprees in order justify his own existence. This caused him to control the beast inside him. However, during the Chunin Exams, he met Naruto Uzumaki, another child with a beast inside him (the Nine-Tails), whose dedication to friends and mentors defeated him in a long combat. Realizing that friends made Naruto stronger, he gave up is original ideology, and became nicer. Eventually he became the Fifth Kazekage after being inspired by Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. In Part II of the series, three years after the failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke, Deidara, a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, is sent to Sunagakure to capture Gaara. Deidara manages to capture Gaara by threatening Sunagakure, and the members of the Akatsuki extract Shukaku from his body. Gaara dies in the process, but is revived by Chiyo sacrificing her own life so that he can continue to protect Sunagakure. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 19 *Full title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall *Birthdate: January 19th *Bloodtype: AB *Son of the Fourth Kazekage *Host of Shukaku *Brother of Temari & Kankuru *Fifth Kazekage Arsenal *Sand Gourd *Johyo rope dart *Gold Dust *Jutsu *Sealing Tag Jutsu *Armor of Sand *Shield of Sand *Third Eye *Desert Wave *Sand Binding Coffin *Sand Binding Prison *Sand Clone *Sand Hail *Sand Shuriken Feats & Strengths *Achieved Kazekage rank at 15 *Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 bomb *Sand is faster than the eye can see *Held up a falling meteor *Defeated Rock Lee & Sasuke *Defeated his father, Rasa *Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave."'' *''"Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand."'' *''"I can't underestimate her."'' *''"Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They're blank!"'' *''"You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them!"'' *''"That's the plan!"'' *''"It is done." '' *''"That's impossible!" '' One Minute Melee Gaara appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee where he fought Sir Crocodile from the One Piece series and lost. Gallery Garra Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Sand_Drizzle_Anime.jpg|Sand Drizzle Shukaku_Gaara_2.png|Shukaku Gaara_sand_gourd_by_midnightuchiha1-d5qgy2l.png|Gaara's sand gourd 2B7CA1F1-ABE5-4D3C-83CA-0AA57178AEE6.gif|Shield of Sand Trivia *Gaara is the fourth Shueisha character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku and Majin Buu, and with the next 14 being Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the first Naruto character to appear, with the next four being Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and Might Guy. ***He is the first Naruto character to lose, with the next two being Jiraiya and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is the third Shueisha character to lose, after Son Goku and Majin Buu, and with the next six being Portgas D. Ace, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and All Might. *Gaara is the first anime/manga character to fight against a cartoon character, with the next three being Afro Samurai, RX-78-2 Gundam and Edward Elric. * Gaara is the fifth male to fight against a female,'' ''after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber and Starscream, and with the next 12 being Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Gaara is the first character to be voiced by Christopher Guerrero, with the next two being Bane and Carnage. References * Gaara on Wikipedia * Gaara on Narutopedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Naruto Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Neutral Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Metahumans